


This Dance

by Littledanceingdragons



Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional support animal, Gray has a support doggo, I promise, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Gray Fullbuster, happy is napping this is why hes not in the scene, happy is the support animal, here the poor baby is at the vet, hes anxious, ptsd support animal, support animal, thats why gray is kind of an ass in this, you will see them next time!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Gray is going to come out to Natsu has trans.OrThe start of trans gray + gratsuerlu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so heed the tags!!!! Thats kinda important. Also Gray when overwhelmed wont talk and thats lightly brushed on in this one!

Gray felt more than a little nervous. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t get his key in the door on the first try. He was aware he ended up telling Natsu before this  _ thing  _ of theirs went any further. Internally Gray prepared himself for having to move out if Natsu didn’t accept him. Gray hoped he did. At first, Natsu was his roommate and best friend. Gray was happy with that, he wasn’t expecting Natsu to pin him up against the door and steal a kiss from him. He won’t say he didn’t enjoy that night. Gray remembers all the sounds Natsu dragged out of him with skillful hands and a sinful mouth. Natsu had wrecked Gray in all the best ways possible.  _ And with a make out.  _

It’s been weeks since then. Gray has been touched and kissed so much he almost feels dizzy from it. But he doesn’t ever want it to end. Natsu had agreed to talk with him but almost an hour before Gray got home he said he would be running late. Gray remembers the dread he felt reading: 

_ Flamebrain: Hey I’m gonna be home a few minutes later than usual! Work is a mess and I have to report for an unexpected house fire,  _

But nothing would compare to how warm he felt reading the next text. 

_ Flamebrain: Love you! Can’t wait to leave here and cuddle!  _

Gray has never been even more in love in his life. Smiling like a dope at his phone, he shrugs off his jacket with ease and heads to the kitchen to start making dinner. Even making his favorite food didn’t help quell the nerves he is feeling. Gray knows he passes really well, he also knows he is a man. Sighing slightly his heart rate jerks when warm arms wrap around his waist. “ Gray! “ Natsu cheerfully greets like he didn’t just scare Gray. Pouting he crosses his arms before his expression turns into a scowl. Natsu snorts from behind him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

They stay there for a few moments, wrapped up in one another. Gray grumbles when the oven dings and Natsu lets go of his waist. 

Focused on taking the pan out of the oven Gray nearly misses Natsu’s question. “ Wanna talk now or after dinner? “ there's an edge of worry to that voice and he wants nothing more than to shoo it away. Impulsively Gray says now. He can feel Natsu’s eyes on his back, wanting to know what’s about to happen. Shaking slightly, Gray turns around, knowing he needs to see Natsu’s reaction. 

“ You know how I’m a guy right? “ instantly he winces but shoves forward to ignore the awkwardness of that statement. “ I didn’t always use to be a guy. “  _ good going Gray.  _ He wants to scream and maybe hit something.  _ None of this is turning outright.  _

“ Gray, “ Natsu's voice makes his head snap up to look at him. “ are you trans? “ he asks it softly, the same way Natsu asks a question he’s not sure is socially acceptable. Rendered mute by his anxiety Gray nods a little frantically. Instantly he just sighs with relief. “ That’s fine. “ Natsu says smiling. “ I thought you were about to say you got rid of our neighbor. “ 

“ That’s not a bad idea. “ Gray finally says with a shaky voice.  _ He’s okay with it. He’s really okay with it.  _ Natsu snorts at him. “ No Gray I am not telling you how to make an electrical fire. “ he pouts at that with puppy eyes and Natsu winces. “ Alright fine I’ll help. “ he relents and Gray fake cheers. Hoping his smile is enough to hide the lingering anxiety. 

“ Gray it’s fine. '' Natsu treasures softly. He should have known that Natsu would figure it out. “ Okay. “ He says, trying not to slump with a relief he hasn't felt in a long time. It feels like there's a weight off of his shoulders. 

When Natsu drags him into a dance around the kitchen, Gray feels like himself again. Smiling too wide and laughing too hard with the man he loves. Gray loves this dance. He loves everything about it. 

The next day Natsu isn’t gone at an insane hour. Often being a firefighter Natsu has to take off early in the morning. Gray smiles at the sleeping man, half draped off the bed from moving around too much. Natsu snores softly without a care in the world while Gray gets up to get started on the food. Especially since Natsu can’t eat pop tarts every morning. He would if Gray wasn’t around. Shuddering slightly Gray heats up the oven and throws down some bacon. Everything was going smoothly until there was a knock on the door. Scowling and still shirtless Gray walks to the door and yanks it open. 

“ What the fuck. “ he scowls at two beautiful women who are both looking him up and down. Refusing to feel any sort of shame about his top surgery scars Gray moves to slam the door in their face. “ Wait! “ the blond calls out, stopping Gray’s door slam. “ What? I’m kinda in the middle of something. “ Gray hears the beep-beep of the oven and whirls leaving the door wide open to take out the cooked bacon. 

Horribly as if his life is a romcom Natsu stumbles out in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. “ Babe. “ he whines clearly, still half asleep. Gray smiles slightly at him. “ What Natsu? “ he asks with a bit of amusement forgetting about the two girls on their porch. There's a loud cough from the front of the house and Gray jumps. 

“ Huh? Who's that? “ Natsu asks, reaching a hand up and rubbing his eye. “ No clue. “ Gray responds by taking off the oven mitts. “ I was trying to save the bacon. “ Mkay you deal with it, I'm tired. “ Natsu yawns while he flops down on a barstool. Rolling his eyes Gray goes back up to the front. “ What? “ he asks again, ignoring the flabbergasted expressions. “ Are you gonna talk or? “ He raises an eyebrow at them both. 

“ You do realize you are in your boxers right? “ the red-haired and taller girl comments. Blinking Gray looks down at himself. “ I just woke up so sue me for not wanting to put on pants. “ he sarcastically answers her. 

“ That's rude! “ the blond finally manages to get words out of her mouth and Gray rolls his eyes. “ And? I’m not the one knocking on a stranger's door. “ he snaps back, rubbing one eye. “ Why are you two here anyway? “ Natsu calls, sounding a lot more awake. “ Ah well we got locked out of our house and our phones are in there. “ The redhead admits sheepishly. Natsu sighs slightly, getting up and going to the closet that's in the hall. Gray just shakes his head. “ Happens to the best of us. '' Natsu returns with a kit in his hand. “ I can help. I'm a firefighter. Breaking in is technically my specialty. “ He explains watching as the blond's expression goes from flustered to joyful. “ Thank you! “ The taller girl lingers behind to say. “ I am sorry about disturbing you! “ Gray waves it off. “ It’s fine, just don’t lock your keys and your phones in the house next time. “ she laughs and waves goodbye. 

Gray blushes when he shuts the door.  _ Embarrassing,  _

Natsu bursts back into the house excited he made a new friend. As it turns out the girls' names are Erza and Lucy, Apparently, Natsu and Lucy hit it off and nearly immediately became friends, something Gray has witnessed before. 

“ Oh yeah, They are coming over on Wednesday! “ Natsu reveals with a smile. Gray groans loudly. “ Why. “ he hisses. 

Natsu winks, “ The old dude is gone babe we have to celebrate! “ he rolls his eyes at that.  _ Well, I guess.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
